


Reunion

by EDM4276



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: Tag to 21x13.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia pulled her phone out when she felt it vibrate against her leg from its home inside her trouser pocket. It had been another long day, and she was exhausted, on her way to a therapy appointment. 

“Happy Birthday, Liv,” the voice on the other end of the line said. 

“Rafa,” she smiled, despite herself, “Happy Birthday. How much longer with the windmills? How’s democracy surviving?” 

“I don’t think we’ll know that until after the 2020 election,” he sighed, “But happier things. Have you had a good day?” 

“I made it out the other end, so yes, I suppose so. Noah made burnt waffles for breakfast.” 

“Awww. It’s the thought that counts, right?” 

“Definitely. And thank you for the flowers. And phone call. And lunch. I’m feeling very spoilt, Rafa.” 

“Good. You should be. It’s to make up for…me not being there.” He’d nearly said lost time. But he didn’t want to sound presumptuous. Though they had talked every day since that Skype call, they hadn’t decided anything yet. 

“Mmm. I wish you were here too. But soon, right?” She opened the door into Dr. Lindstrom’s office, and, glad to see his door closed, sat in one of the chairs outside, making sure she was talking quietly. She smiled at his secretary as she sat.

“Soon. I promise. Where are you off to now?”

“Dr. Lindstrom. I didn’t even realize I’d scheduled it for today, but Noah had dance rehearsal anyway, so it worked out. I’m going to pick him up after and we’ll go out for dinner.” 

“Sounds nice. Are you…doing better?” She usually avoided talking about deep things - their phone conversations were often quick or late at night as they were getting ready for bed, after Noah was asleep. 

“Getting there. Definitely getting there. The appointments are getting shorter again, which has to be a good sign, right?” he could even hear the smile in her voice. 

“Right. I’m glad. I…I miss you, Liv.” He almost let the love word slip out at the end of every phone call. But that was something he wanted to say in person. 

“I miss you too, Rafa. See you soon,” she said, as the door opened and Dr. Lindstrom saw his patient out, “I’d better go. My turn.” 

“Okay. Bye, Liv.” 

“Bye, Rafa.” 

She followed Dr. Lindstrom through the door. 

“So, ADA Barba is back on the scene again?” Her therapist asked curiously. Olivia had brought up the ADA in many William Lewis conversations, but she hadn’t mentioned him since their visits had resumed after Ed Tucker’s suicide. 

“Not in person, yet. He’s in Iowa right now. Election fraud.” 

“Wow. That’s a can of worms.” 

“Yeah…” she trailed off, “If anyone can handle it, Rafael can.” 

“You’ve been talking though?” 

“Yeah. We’d been emailing and texting regularly up until a few weeks ago. He actually said goodbye,” she added at her doctor’s significant look. He, of course, knew all about Elliott and her abandonment issues related to him, “But then we skyped. Rafa…grew a beard,” she laughed a little, “I’m so used to seeing him clean shaven. But he looks good. And it was so good to “see” him again. We’ve talked in some capacity every day since then.” 

“And how are you feeling about that?” 

“I’m just about over the guilt phase,” she said softly. 

“Do you think Ed would have wanted you to live your life alone if someone else could have been there?” He asked. It had taken a few sessions for him to build up to this question. 

“No,” Olivia whispered, but clearly enough for him to hear her, “No. He wouldn’t. I just…I wish we’d had time. Time to reconcile. To leave things better than we left them last time I saw him. I mean, last time prior to…you know. Last time.” 

“He played a role too though, Olivia. And he moved on, right?” 

“Yeah. I suppose he did.” 

“He remarried. Settled. You weren’t obligated to marry him, right?” 

“No. No I wasn’t.” 

“So you shouldn’t feel guilt that he married someone else, even if he did still have feelings for you? You didn’t encourage them, and you ended your relationship in a way that would leave no doubt that it was over?” 

“I did, I know,” she said, “I’m almost to the point of believing it. But time is…moving so fast. Maybe I should have listened to him, retired then. Maybe if I had, things would be less complicated now.” 

“There’s no point in living for maybes. You made the right decision for you at the time. And think of all you would have missed out on.” She thought of Carisi becoming an ADA, her and Amanda’s close friendship, hiring Kat. 

“Yeah,” she said finally, “Yeah. I would’ve missed out on a lot.” 

“So go and live, Olivia. You have so much to live for, so many things left to do. Go do them. I’m here, if you need me.” 

“That’s it?” She checked.

“I’m sure. If you are.” He’d heard his outer door open, then close, and his secretary’s murmured greeting. The muffled sound of someone sitting on one of the waiting chairs. He knew Olivia was his last appointment, but he also thought he knew who it was on the other side of his door. 

She smiled, “Yes. Okay. Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome, Olivia. And Happy Birthday,” he smiled. 

“Thanks,” she said. He opened the door, watched her walk through it. The person sitting in the chair got up. Olivia looked up, her eyes widening. Dr. Lindstrom discreetly closed his door. 

“Rafa?” She whispered, “What - how?” 

“Happy Birthday, Liv,” he said quietly. 

“Oh my God,” she said again, possibly for the first time in her life at a loss for words, “Rafa.” She let herself fall into his arms, almost sagging with relief, feeling the final pieces of tension leave her body. 

He held her until she let go. She gently released him, but took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She nodded at Dr. Lindstrom’s secretary as she led Rafa out. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked again. 

“I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday in person too,” he said, taking their linked hands and wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. 

“Best birthday ever,” she told him. 

“Really?” 

She sighed happily, feeling lighter than she had in months. Years. Possibly ever, “Yeah, Rafa. Really.”

“Well, I’m glad. Shall we get Noah and go see if we can find something more appetizing than burnt waffles for dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” she said, and led him to her car. 

They walked into the brightly lit dance studio hand in hand. Noah was ready to go, back in his street clothes, waiting for his mother sitting on a bench with other boys and girls. He looked up as his friend nudged him. 

“UNCLE RAFA!” Suddenly echoed throughout the studio’s entrance as Noah hurdled towards the man holding his mothers hand. Rafael let go of Olivia to scoop Noah up, startling slightly at how much the boy had grown. 

“Hola, amigo,” he said. 

"I missed you, Uncle Rafa."

“I missed you too,” Rafael said. Olivia had reclaimed Noah’s bag from where it had dropped on the ground in her son’s rush to get to Rafael, and led her crew out of the studio. Rafael gently let Noah down to join his mother as they headed for the car.


	2. A Date, and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Rafa finally get their date. But Olivia is surprised at the restaurant by someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to only have one chapter, but I was watching old episodes and this kind of happened. There's already more written...

A few weeks later, Olivia got up from their table at a new five star restaurant in the West Village to go to the bathroom. She was checking her makeup in the mirror when another stall opened, and the women stood next to her, turning the taps on to wash her hands. Olivia glanced over automatically and smiled, then paused in slight shock at the same time the woman did. 

“Olivia,” the small blonde let out a breath, “Wow. It’s been so long.” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it has. Kathleen. How are you?”

“I’m - I’ve been good. Actually I’m really glad I ran into you, finally. I never said thank you.” 

“Oh, Kathleen. You don’t owe me anything.” 

“Yes, I do,” the other woman said, “You stuck your neck out for me, and because of it I got my life back on track.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the young woman smiled, and her face lit up, “I want to tell you all about it, but I guess now is not the time. You’re probably here with someone.”

“Yeah,” Olivia couldn’t help letting her own smile cross over her face, “Yeah, I am.”

“You look happy, Olivia. I’m glad you’re happy. No one deserves it more. You put up with my Dad for 13 years. You saved me.” 

Olivia smiled despite everything, “He was a good partner, Kathleen, and I didn’t save you - you saved yourself.” 

“Yeah, well. Can we meet?”

“Sure. You remember where the precinct is?” 

“I do.” 

“Lunch, Monday. 12 if you can do that. Ask the desk sergeant to bring you to my office.”

“Okay,” Kathleen dried her hands, and the two woman left the bathroom side by side. 

“It was really good to see you, Liv,” She said. 

“You too, Kathleen. Have a good night.” Kathleen smiled and wove her way to the other side of the restaurant, watching from her table as Olivia sat down across from an attractive older man in a three piece suit. 

“What was that about?” Rafael asked as she sat down. 

“That,” Olivia said, taking a sip of wine, “Was Elliot Stabler’s daughter. One of them. Kathleen.” 

“Elliot Stabler as in your old partner?” 

“Yup. The one and only. We’re meeting for lunch on Monday.” 

“You and Elliot?” Rafael asked, his voice still even. 

“No,” she said, “Me and Kathleen.” 

“Oh. You were close with his kids too?” 

“Not all of them. But Kathleen, yes.” 

“Oh,” He felt stupid, not really knowing what to say. 

“Don’t worry about it, Rafa. Let’s talk abut something else,” she changed the subject, and they both soon forgot about her old partner. 

They ran into Kathleen and her date again as Rafael held a hand at Olivia’s back while they waited for their car. She leant into him, enjoying their closeness. Kathleen and her date’s car was driven to the valet spot before there’s was, so Kathleen nodded at the two of them before she let her date help her into the car. Olivia nodded at her too, smiling slightly. Her car was next. The valet handed Rafael the keys in exchange for a $20 bill. He had driven them, wanting Olivia to be able to relax and have a few drinks. 

Rafael looked over at her as they drove back to her Midtown apartment. She looked relaxed, content, even. He was glad. He’d worried that the run in with Elliot Stabler’s daughter might have upset her, but it didn’t seem to. 

As if reading his mind she said, “I’m fine, Rafa. Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad. So did I. Think we’ll do it again soon?” He reached over as he pulled up to a red light, and she linked their fingers together, squeezed his hand. 

“When you’re done saving our democracy, yeah. Definitely.” He pressed on the gas pedal to move the car forward into the line of traffic slowly making its way along Manhattan. 

“I’ll be able to be here between primaries,” Rafael said quietly, “I don’t want to waste any more time, Liv.” 

“It’s okay, Rafa.We’re not going anywhere.” 

“I know, Liv. I just sometimes wish…” 

“Wish what?” 

“I’d never left in the first place. I’d told you the truth two years ago.” He’d maneuvered her car into her spot in her building’s basement lot. 

She took his hand as they walked up to her apartment. He’d spent the previous two nights on her couch. He was working on reconciling with his Mom, and though his mother had offered him his old bedroom, he’d felt better sleeping on the Benson’s couch. 

“You had to heal, Rafa. And you didn’t disappear on me. We have plenty of time left.” She used her key to open the door. 

“Drink before bed?” She asked. He nodded. Noah was spending the night with Danny. The only other place than her the apartments of her squad members that Olivia allowed him to spend the night - she was getting better at letting him go since Sheila’s betrayal, but there would always be that fear. Danny’s mom was a cop, a woman Olivia liked and trusted. 

“Sure,” Rafael said. They sat together on the couch, Olivia snuggled into his side as she sipped on her wine. 

“You’re going to stay here, right? When you next visit?” She asked. He had the past two times, on her couch. 

He kissed the side of her head impulsively, “If I’m invited, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

“Good,” she said, “Then let’s go to bed. You can’t keep sleeping on this couch. It’ll put your back out.” 

“You sure, Liv?” 

“Yeah,” she squeezed his hand, and kissed him softly but determinedly. He deepened the kiss, then she gently released him, still a breath away when she added, “No expectations, Rafa. We can take things slowly. We both know what we want, right?” 

He took a sharp breath in, “Yeah. I warn you, slow might be hard with you that close, in your bed. You know how many times I thought about that?” He asked, then turned red, “Not like that, I mean..” 

She laughed, “I know what you mean, Rafa. You’re not the only one, and I have no objections,” and she kissed him again as if to confirm before untangling herself and picking their glasses up to put in the sink. 

She woke up the next morning intertwined with him, her head resting on his chest. At some point in the night she had pulled on an old NYPD t shirt and pair of pajama shorts, and he was wearing boxers. She snuggled closer into his chest and closed her eyes, deciding she could have a few extra hours of sleep. They didn’t have to pick Noah up until the afternoon.

Rafael was the next to wake up as the sun was high enough in the sky to just be over the top rim of her bedroom window. He could see it through the crack between her curtains and the top of the window ledge. He stretched, carefully lifting his arm up from where it was trapped between his chest and her head. He wrapped it around her shoulders instead, squeezing her before carefully extracting himself to stumble into her kitchen and locate coffee.

He rolled his eyes at the Keurig machine sitting on her counter. He promised himself that before he came to visit again he would order her a proper coffee machine. Regardless, he found a cup and made himself one using a pod which joined its mates cluttered in a container next to the machine. 

Olivia woke up next to the smell of breakfast. She found him in the kitchen, clad now in a Harvard t shirt and jeans, what looked like an omelet in the pan simmering in front of him.

She wrapped an arm around him after inserting a pod into the Keurig and pressing a button. 

“Morning,” she said into his ear, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Morning to you too. You need a real coffee machine, Olivia.” 

She laughed, “I wondered when you were going to start complaining about that. I’ll have you know my Keurig has served me well for years.” 

“Hmmm. No wonder you’re so grumpy in the morning,” he teased, flipping the omelet one more time. 

“You don’t seem to have any complaints right now.” 

“Well,” he hedged, flipping the omelet onto a plate, “No. But could we maybe go shopping for a better one before we pick up Noah? My treat.” 

The rest of their weekend passed in a haze of happiness. Rafael cooked Arroz con pollo for dinner Saturday night, using Noah as sous chef, insisting Olivia should relax, so she took a long bath, complete with bubbles. Sunday they spent going to Central Park in the morning, meeting Amanda, Billie, and Jesse. ADA Sonny Carisi joined them, and they met Finn for lunch. Olivia felt like her face was hurting from smiling so much. Sunday evening Rafael helped Noah do his homework, and even started teaching him some Spanish. 

“Uno, Dos, Tres,” Olivia heard her son counting, repeating the words, “Buenas Dias, Buenas Noches,” smiling as she cooked, turning steaks over in the pan, after insisting it was her turn. She wanted something special for Rafael’s last night with them. 

“Looks amazing, Liv,” he said as they sat at the table. 

“Mom, I’m not sure I like steak,” Noah told her as he looked suspiciously at the piece of brown meat on his plate, accompanied by potatoes and green beans. 

“Try it, Noah. I think you’ll like it,” Olivia implored. Sure enough, he did. They watched a movie after dinner, Disney’s “Up.” 

“Bed time, Noah,” Olivia said, “School night.”

“Aww, Mom. You’re going to stay up.” 

“Not much later,” she yawned, “We’re tired too.” 

“But Uncle Rafa is leaving tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be back soon, Noah. Promise.” 

“How soon?” 

“A few weeks,” he exchanged a look with Olivia. New Hampshire was closer than Iowa to New York City. 

Noah finally went to bed willingly, insisting that Uncle Rafa tucked him in. Olivia sighed. She was glad Rafa hadn’t waited much longer to come back to them - soon Noah wouldn’t need tucking in anymore. Olivia sometimes wished time would slow down. 

“He’s nearly asleep, but he wants you,” Rafael said, “I’ll finish the dishes.” 

“Okay. Just leave the dishes. Pour some drinks,” Olivia told him. 

She treaded softly into her sons room, smiling at the sight of him tucked him, Eddie next to him, the chapter book open and resting on his stomach. 

“Did Uncle Rafa help you get started?” Olivia asked. Noah was ahead of his age in reading - he’d started basic chapter books, and sometimes wanted to try reading them on his own. 

“Yeah,” Noah said through a yawn, closing the book and marking his place, putting it on his bedside table. 

“He said you wanted me,” she came into the room and sat at the edge of his bed. 

“Yeah. I love you, Mom,” he said, sitting up a little. 

“Awww, sweet boy. I love you too,” she gathered him up in a hug, “Is something wrong?” 

“Not with me,” Noah told her, “But you. You’ve been so sad lately, but this weekend, when Uncle Rafa came, you finally seemed happy again. Does he make you happy, Mom?”

“Lots of things make me happy sweet boy. You make me the happiest.” 

“But does Uncle Rafa?” Noah persisted. 

“He does, yes.” 

“So why is he leaving again? Will you be sad again after he leaves?” 

“I’m sorry you were so upset when I was sad, Noah. I’m a lot less sad now, okay?” She thought back to all the losses of the last few months. Simon. Rachel. Ed. So much loss. She had mourned each of them, but now she had a son who needed her. Who wanted her happiness. 

“Noah. Are you okay with Uncle Rafa being here?” 

“Yes!” He said impatiently, “I don’t want him to leave.”

“I know you don’t. Neither do I. But you know he’ll be back, right? He promised.” 

“And you’ll marry him so he can be my Dad?”

Olivia laughed, and leant forward to hug her son, “Give us some time, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too. Sweet dreams,” she said, kissing Noahs’ forehead and bringing his covers up around him again, making sure Eddie was tucked in close. 

She closed his door silently and padded back into the living room, where Rafael was sitting on the couch, contemplating a tumbler of whisky. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, seeing her watery eyes. 

“Yeah,” she said, “It’s so easy to forget that kids notice more than we think they do.”

“Noah noticed you were sad, huh? He’s a perceptive kid.” 

“Yeah. And he noticed that I’ve been happy this weekend.”  
“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she said, letting him wrap an arm around her so she could snuggle into his side, “I’m glad you rebooked your flight for Monday morning.” 

“Me too. Though we both might be regretting that when the alarm goes off at 5AM.” 

They talked quietly, contemplating ideas for winter break while Olivia sipped her wine. Finally, she yawned. 

“Did you book a cab?” 

“Yeah. Bed?” He asked. 

“Sure,” Olivia finished her last sip, and Rafael took the glasses to the sink. 

Rafael quickly found the stop button on his phone when its alarm blared the next morning. Olivia turned over in her sleep when he maneuvered away from her, but didn’t appear to wake. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered, “I love you. See you soon.” He picked his bag up and silently tiptoed towards the bedroom door. 

“I love you too. Travel safe,” she murmured. 

“Go back to sleep, mi amor,” he smiled at her, “I’ll call you this evening.” 

“You’d better make it when Noah’s awake,” she mumbled, turning over and burying her face in the pillow he’d been using. He sighed and closed the door, knowing that if he didn’t leave then he never would.


	3. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Kathleen have lunch. Olivia chats with Rafa, and comes to terms with a large piece of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this one justice. I always wished they put more Kathleen Stabler on the show. There will be one more chapter of this...

It was a struggle to get Noah out of bed and ready for school. Her son was grumpy because Rafael was no longer there, and Olivia was missing Rafa too. Rafael Barba only been back in their lives for a few weeks, she thought, but he’d already left his mark. They finally were on their way to school, Noah walking beside his Mom.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” he said before he went into school, “I just miss him.”

“I know, Noah. I miss him too. He’ll be back soon though, and he’s going to call tonight. Have a good day, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.”   
Olivia walked to the precinct, mentally planning her day. Case files to review, she needed to talk with the DA, a meeting with the chief. And lunch with Kathleen. 

The morning flew by. She was finally used to paperwork and spending more time at her desk than out on the streets. Finn and Amanda had been sent out for an interview, so only Kat was sitting at her desk when Kathleen showed up. 

Olivia looked up when Kat knocked on her door, “Hey, someone here to see you. Kathleen Stabler?” Olivia smiled at how nonplussed Kat was. She was glad that of all her squad members, it was Kat who was there to greet Kathleen. Kat hadn’t yet heard the name Elliot Stabler. She didn’t have the history Finn did with Elliot, or, like Amanda, know how hard it had been for Olivia to come back after Elliot had left. 

“Thanks, Kat. I’m coming.” Olivia grabbed her stuff and followed her detective into the squad room. 

“Place has had a good upgrade,” Kathleen commented, and Kat looked over curiously. 

“You mean landed in the 21st century? Yeah,” Olivia said, “The days of smelly drains, cork boards, and files everywhere are finally over. Glad you made it, Kathleen,” she said, giving the other woman a hug. 

“Me too.”

“If the others get back tell them I’m taking lunch. Call if it’s urgent,” Olivia told Kat, who nodded. 

“She seems…young?” Kathleen commented as they stepped into the elevator. 

Olivia smiled. She remembered when Kathleen was young, and now she was fully grown up, “She is. She’s our newbie. She’s great though. My first hire as CO after we lost one of her detectives to the dark side.” 

“He became a lawyer?” 

“Well, an ADA. So better.”

“Huh,” Kathleen commented, knowing how her Dad had felt about lawyers, even if they were DAs. 

They sat at a booth in a quiet restaurant a few blocks from the precinct. Far enough that Olivia wasn’t worried about meeting anyone she knew. 

“So, Kathleen. How’s life?” 

“It’s been really good. I’m a paralegal, actually. In night school to be a lawyer,” she smiled, “Dad’s getting over it.” 

Olivia laughed, “He’ll be proud of you no matter what you do.” 

“That’s true, I guess.” 

“I know. And what about the guy? He was cute,” Olivia grinned, and Kathleen smiled back. 

“Yeah. Mark. He’s a lawyer at the firm I work for. We’ve been together for a few years. Dad’s getting used to that, too.” 

“Hah. I just bet he is.” 

“How are you, Liv? Whose the hottie in the three piece suit?” 

Olivia grinned, waiting to answer while their drinks were served and they placed their orders, “He is Rafael Barba. He was SVU’s ADA for six years.”

“Ah. A lawyer for you too,” Kathleen clinked her glass against Olivia’s, “So what does he do now?” 

“Election fraud. He’s following the democratic primaries around. But back in the city between times. We’re making it work.” 

“Certainly looked like it. You finally look happy.” 

She smiled, “I finally am. I have Rafa. I have a wonderful son. A job I love. Life is good.” 

“A son? Awww. Pictures?” 

“Yeah,” Olivia said, taking her phone out as their food arrived, and handing it to Kathleen so she could flip through the photos of Noah.

“He’s adorable. How old? 7?”

“Yeah. Noah. He’s…He’s everything,” Olivia said quietly. 

“Is he the lawyer’s?” 

“No. Not biologically.” 

“Doesn’t matter though, right?” 

“Nope. They’re great together. They love each other…Back when Noah was a baby, Rafa didn’t know what to do with him. Held him like he was a bomb about to go off. Now though, he’s helping him with homework, and playing at the park.”

“Awww. That’s what it’s like with Abby,” Kathleen said, pulling her phone out, showing Olivia photos of an adorable three year old girl. 

“She’s so cute,” Olivia cooed over the toddler. 

“She’s perfect,” Kathleen said, “Her father isn’t involved. Mark is amazing with her though.”

“I’m so glad you found your way Kathleen. No one deserves it more.” 

“Thanks, Liv. Me too. I’m so glad you and Dad made me to come to my senses.” 

“It was all you, Kathleen. Speaking of Elliot - how’s he doing?” 

“Oh, you know. He’s good. He and mom are making it work. Eli’s 10 now, so I think that’s scaring him a little, but he’s being a good Dad - more involved than he was with us.” 

“I’m glad. Did you guys ever - blame him - for not being there?” She asked, thinking of Noah. 

“We tried not to. He was always there when he was with us, you know? Fully present. Never one of those Dads who shut himself in the home office all night and every weekend. But it was hard, especially when he and Mom - you know. Separated.”

“Yeah,” Liv let out a breath, “Yeah. I’m sure.” 

“I bet you’re a great Mom, Olivia,” the other woman said. She had always been perceptive. 

“Can I ask you something…personal?” Kathleen asked hesitatingly. They had finished their meals, and ordered coffee, really, Kathleen thought, more as an excuse to keep talking than because either of them wanted it. 

“You can ask, yeah.”

“Did you and Dad ever see each other again? After he left?” 

Olivia sighed, “No. No we didn’t. He was going through a rough time, Kathleen. I knew that, but it was hard to not hear from him. I tried to call, text. He never responded. Eventually I realized he wasn’t going to.”

Kathleen sighed, “We saw your messages on his phone. Me and Maureen. We told him to respond. I think even Mom did too. But he was in such a dark place after that girl…died…Mom made him sign into an inpatient psychiatric clinic. He signed himself out a few months later, but I’m pretty sure he still goes to weekly therapy. Mom and Dad got counseling. He seemed better after that.”

“So they’re making it work, huh?” She remembered Kathleen’s words from earlier. 

“Yeah. Sometimes it seems more like they’re best friends than married, but they both seem happy, so that’s all that matters, right?” 

“Yeah,” Olivia said, but she was thinking about Rafael. They had started out as best friends, but she couldn’t imagine not being more with him, even after the short time they had been together officially. He made her…whole, again. Or whole, period. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been whole until now. He was the final piece of the puzzle. 

The bill came, and Olivia insisted on paying for it.The two women stood outside the restaurant, and Olivia gave the younger woman a hug, “It was really good to see you, Kathleen. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” 

“I won’t. Liv, do you mind if I tell Dad I saw you?” 

“No,” she said firmly, “No, I don’t mind.”

“Okay. I will then. Bye, Liv.” 

“See you later, Kathleen,” she smiled and they went their separate ways, Olivia heading back to the precinct. 

She and Noah FaceTimed Rafael that night, just before Noah’s bedtime. He had arrived back in Iowa safely, and was wrapping things up in preparation for New Hampshire. 

“It looks like I might be based in the city,” Rafael said to Olivia after she put Noah in bed. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Noah in case it didn’t happen. 

“Really? Rafa, that would be amazing!” 

“Yeah. After New Hampshire, things start happening fast, and they think they can set up a central location in the city. It’ll involve a lot of travel, of course, but better than not having a base, right?” 

“Absolutely. That would be amazing.” 

“It would,” he sighed, “I’m so ready to come home, Liv.” 

“I’m so ready for you to be home,” she sighed back, “It’s been a long road, Rafa. But we’re where we need to be, right?” 

“Yeah. We’re perfect. I love you, Liv. Wait - before I let you go - How was lunch?” He’d remembered she was having lunch with Elliot Stabler’s daughter. Was wondering if the man himself had come up at all. 

“Oh, it was really good. I’m so glad Kathleen is doing so well. She went through a rough time for awhile…” Olivia trailed off, lost in memory for a second, then added, “And now she has a kid of her own. I still remember when she was a kid.” 

“Funny thing, getting old, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. She’s going to tell Elliot she saw me.” 

“Hm. How do you think he’ll take that?” 

“Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, if he wanted to get in touch, he’s had eight years. He’s known where I’ve been. I have no regrets there, Rafa.” 

“No?” 

“No. Once I got him leaving the way he did, I realized how unhealthy my…obsession, our relationship, whatever you want to call it, was. If anything was going to happen, it would’ve happened when he and Kathy separated. It didn’t, and I know he was involved with other people then. Except he was always furious when I dared to get involved with anyone.” 

“He sounds like kind of an ass, Liv,” Rafael said hesitatingly. He’d heard the rumors. He had known how Olivia had felt about her old partner. 

“He was,” she agreed, “but it was more complicated than that. Almost like he treated me more like a daughter - someone who needed his protection, and his approval for anything I did. I don’t know. You know what cops are like, Rafa. We get close to our partners. I was close with Nick, too.” 

“But not like that,” Rafael said. He wasn’t angry. He knew he had no right to blame her for anything that had or hadn’t happened between her and Elliot Stabler. And he trusted Liv, unconditionally.

“No,” Olivia agreed, “Not like that.We’re close like brother and sister. I still miss Nick,” and now he could hear the sad smile in her voice. 

“You still see him though, right? When he comes back?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. He comes back to visit his Mom. And Noah too. And me, I guess.” 

“Well, there you go. I’m glad I waited until after Elliot was gone to show up.” 

“Yeah. Me too. I love you, Rafa,” she yawned. She’d been trying to prevent it, “Sorry, you’re not boring me. It’s been a long day.” 

“Yeah. I know. I’ll let you go to sleep. I love you too, Liv. Sweet dreams.” 

“Sweet dreams, Rafa.” She sighed as she plugged her phone in, leaving it resting on her bedside table, and went into her bathroom to start getting ready for bed.


	4. The beginnings of reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Elliot and Olivia reconciling, so if that doesn't interest you feel free to skip onto the next chapter ;-).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got caught up with Season 21. I don't know how SVU writers have managed to not make the series tired after 21 seasons, but somehow they've managed it. I feel like the writers are addressing some aspects of Olivia's past starting with Tucker and now hopefully reintroducing Barba and letting her find happiness...so, though it's a pipe dream, I'd love an Elliot scene where we actually see them talking. Though I'm definitely not a fan of Elliot and Olivia together, I just can't imagine them never seeing each other again and hate that their 13 year partnership ended so ambigiously. Therefore, this story is Olivia/Rafa through and through but there is Elliot in this chapter and the next one.

A few weeks later, Rafa was finally wrapping things up in Iowa, and starting the process of moving their office’s base to New York City. Or more specifically, Brooklyn, but, Olivia thought happily, it was a hell of a lot closer than halfway across the country, so she would take it. Gladly. The office was renting an air BNB for him in Brooklyn, but Olivia was already plotting for him to move in with her and Noah. She was done with wasting time. It was Thursday morning - a slow day - though no-one would actually say the words aloud - so Olivia actually had time to catch up on paperwork. Reports for 1PP. Case notes signed off from six months back. She even cleared out her desk, finding warrants in there from when Barba had been their ADA. The scrawled messages he’d leave on them sometimes after the judge had signed off, and they’s been used, always made her smile. 

There was a knock on her door, and Finn entered her office before she had a chance to reply, “Sorry Liv but I had to be quick. There’s someone here to see you.” 

“Oh?” She asked, looking up, the stack of old warrants still in her hand. She knew she should file them away, but she kind of wanted to keep them - a memento.

“Stabler.”

“Oh,” She said, slightly surprised. Her lunch with Kathleen had nearly been forgotten what with everything else going on, though they had exchanged several texts and had plans to meet for coffee with the kids soon, “I’m guessing by the look on your face you mean Elliot?” 

“Yeah, of course Elliot. What do you want me to do?” 

“Send him in,” she said, deciding she wanted this on her turf, and not in public. 

“Okay, Liv. We’ve got your back, you know.” 

“I know, Finn. Thanks.”

There he was, larger than life. Standing in front of her desk. He hadn’t aged much. A little gray in his hair, a few more lines on his face, but otherwise, he looked like Elliot. Like he had when they’d last seen each other in their old unit’s bathroom. Eight years ago. 

“Hey, Liv,” he said. She looked at him, expecting to feel a surge of anger, but she didn’t. She wasn’t sure what she felt. 

“Elliot,” she replied, “What brings you here?” 

“Kathleen told me you guys had lunch,” he said, not really answering. 

“We did. A few weeks ago. She’s so grown up.” 

“Mmm. I know. Crazy, isn’t it? That’s what kids do. People, too. You look…different.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. Content. Happy. It’s a good look on you, Liv.” 

“Thanks. It’s been a long time coming.” 

“Do you have time for a coffee, or something? My treat.” 

Olivia looked around. She couldn’t exactly claim to be busy. She stacked the warrants back in a desk drawer, leaving them on top of some files she’d been meaning to put away, “Okay,” she said. 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she told Finn as they headed past her squad’s desk. Kat and Amanda looked on curiously. 

“Huh,” Amanda commented as they walked out, “So that’s the famous Elliot Stabler.” 

“Who?” Kat asked, still completely nonplussed. 

“No one important,” Finn said gruffly, sitting down at his desk, punching furiously at keys on his keyboard, at the same time Amanda said, “Liv’s old partner.” Amanda remembered being the newbie, trying to fit in with the old crowd, feeling stupid for not knowing anything. Finn glared at her, Amanda shrugged back. 

“It was before my time,” Amanda continued, “They were partners for, what, 13 years, Finn?” Finn nodded, giving in. 

“Stabler walked out. Resigned. There was a shooting here - he saved Liv’s life, killing a teenage girl. That kind of shit screws with your head, and Stabler’d been on the job for more than 20 years. Had a messed up family life. I’m surprised he lasted as long as he did. It tore Liv up, though. Far as I know he never reconnected with her.” 

“After being partners for 13 years?” Kat whistled, letting out a breath, “Damn. That’s rough.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agreed, “It was. And he’d better not be back here to screw with her again now she’s finally getting back to herself. Happy.” 

“He was still wearing a ring, Finn,” Amanda said softly, “I don’t think he’s going to mess anything up.” 

“You mean with Barba?” Kat asked. Amanda nodded, “We placed bets on them happening years ago. Which reminds me, Carisi’d better pay up.” 

Kat laughed, “If only the public knew what went on at police stations.” 

“Do as we say, not as we do,” Amanda sang out. Finn grunted. 

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot were encased in a booth at one of their old haunts around the corner from the 16th precinct - a no name coffee shop that, despite everything, had held the run of time and still existed. Still served rounds of 1-6 cops going on and off shift. 

“Can’t believe this place survived,” Elliot commented, placing a latte as requested in front of his ex partner. 

“Cops need coffee, even in 2020,” Olivia quipped. 

“Guess so. So, Captain,” he said, “How’s life?” 

“Life is good. I have a son,” she told him. 

“Yeah, Kathleen said. And a very attractive, according to her,…husband? Partner?” 

“Partner, for now.”

“Ah. And your son…?”

“Noah. He’s 7,” Olivia pulled out her phone, handed it over so Elliot could flip through recent photos. 

“He’s adorable,” Elliot commented, clicking on a video of Noah and Rafa practicing Spanish numbers, “And smart.”

“Too smart for his own good sometimes,” Olivia rolled her eyes, but was smiling, “He’s amazing. He saved me. Quite literally.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I was…going through a really rough patch, a few years after you left. I was assaulted. There was a trial. A long, messy, trial. He was put in jail, but got free. Got me again. I killed him. Obviously the short version, but you don’t want the long one.” 

Elliot drew in a breath, “That must have been when I was back with the marines. I never knew…” he trailed off. 

“You went back to the Marines?” 

“Yeah. I didn't really know what else to do after I got my shit together, and I guess it was an easy way to avoid other problems. One tour. Afghanistan. We were out of touch with the world for most of it. Liv, if I’d known…”

“I talked about you in there. What you would’ve done to him. Uh, to the guy who assaulted me I mean. He held me for several days.” 

“I would've beat the living daylights out of him." 

She sighed, “Yeah. Anyway, a few months later we had another case. Trafficked children. Noah was one of them when he was 18 months old. I pulled him out of a drawer in a hotel room, and something just…clicked? Fell into place. I went to every single one of his hearings, and finally Judge Linden offered me custody.” 

“She always was smart,” Elliot commented, smiling. 

“It wasn’t all smooth sailing at first. Noah was a sickly child, and at one point there was a misunderstanding, and I nearly lost him. Twice. But we’re good now. We’ve been good. And now, with Rafa finally home, everything is…right.” 

“Finally home?” He asked quietly. 

“He went away for awhile. Kept in touch though,” She rose her eyebrows, and he nodded, accepting the dig, “But now he’s coming home for good.”

“I’m glad, Liv. I’m glad you’re happy.” 

“Yeah. So how are you?” She asked, sipping on her now tepid latte. 

“We’re all good. Maureen’s living in Connecticut now. Married with two kids. She’s a teacher, he’s a doctor. You know about Kathleen. Dickie joined the Coast Guard, and Lizzie’s working on a degree in Architecture. Eli’s great. 10 now, can you believe it?” 

“Awww,” Olivia smiled, “I’d love to see him sometimes.” 

“We can arrange that. A playdate, maybe?” 

“Aren’t ten year olds too cool for seven year olds?” 

“Not Eli. He gets along with everyone.” 

“Hmmm. Yeah, that sounds good. How’s Kathy? Kathleen said you’re still together?” 

“We are. Making it work. We went to counseling which seemed to help,” he shrugged. 

“I’m glad, Elliot.” They got up, placing their mugs on the counter and heading back out into the street. 

“Thanks, Liv,” he said. 

“For what?” 

“For talking. For letting me see you. I don’t deserve it.” 

“Hmmm. Life’s too short, Elliot. I’ll never completely understand why you handled things the way you did, but it’s in the past now. Maybe one day we’ll talk about it. But not today, and I’m okay with that.” 

“Not today,” he agreed, “Well, see you soon?” 

“Yeah. You can get my number from Kathleen,” she said, turning in the direction of the precinct, knowing she’d taken a longer lunch than she really should have done.


	5. Rafa comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa comes home, and meets Elliot, who meets Noah, while Olivia gets to see Eli again.

Rafael Barba came home for good on a cold Friday evening just before Valentine’s Day. He made straight for the 1-6, knowing Olivia would be wrapping up her workday and wanting to surprise her. He’d been able to get an earlier flight than he had originally planned.

The desk sergeant waved him up after a cursory glance at his ID. The team were discussing their latest case - one Olivia had mentioned, hypothetically, to him the previous evening. 

“We need to interview the witnesses again,” Amanda was saying, “They were traumatized. Still are, obviously, but sometimes victims remember more later.” 

“Yes, okay. Go do that. Take Kat,” Olivia said. She turned at the familiar cadence of footsteps heading towards them. 

“Rafa!” She exclaimed, “You’re early!” 

“Surprise,” he said, grinning, “We got packed up quicker than we thought. Extra motivation, I guess.” 

To his surprise, she hugged him, then dropped a kiss on his lips, her squad still watching. It wasn’t like they’d been a secret, but she usually wasn’t this obvious. She kept an arm around him as she finished debriefing with her squad. 

“I’m off for the weekend,” she finished, “But I’m on call. So you know how to find me. And keep Carisi in the loop. Fin’s got the fort.”

“Alright. Have a good weekend, Liv,” Fin said, “And you too, Barba.” 

He nodded, “See you guys soon. Drinks?”

“Definitely,”Amanda said, “Sonny wants to see you.”

“Guess I’d better start prepping then,” Rafael grinned, “I’ve been away from criminal law for a long time.” 

“C’Mon,” Olivia squeezed his hand, pulling him towards her office, “Noah’s waiting.” 

“Let’s go then. Wasn’t he hanging out with Eli?”

“Yeah. He’s thrilled to have another place he’s allowed to spend the night,” Olivia said, “I really need to get better about that.” 

“It takes time, Liv,” Rafael squeezed her hand, “You’re doing great. So are we driving all the way to Queens?” 

“Nah. They had baseball practice. Eli talked Noah into joining again, and since El works in Manhattan he let Eli join the same team that Noah had been playing on. He took them out for ice cream and burgers after. They’re still there.” 

“Hmmm. So I’m finally going to meet the famous Elliot Stabler, huh? Do you think I’ll pass?”

She nudged him as they left her office and headed for the elevator, “You don’t need to pass anything. He’ll hate you on sight because you’re a lawyer, so don’t take it personally.” 

Rafael laughed, “Can we introduce him to Rita? Just for fun?” 

Olivia snorted with mirth, “Oh God, I’m not even sure who I’d bet on.” 

“Something tells me you’d better not tell Elliot that.”

“Hah,” She said, “Come on, let’s go.” She pushed the door open so they could leave the precinct. Rafael took her hand as they walked the short distance to the ice cream parlor. 

Elliot, Eli, and Noah had located a prime booth near the front of the parlor. They had a basket of fries in the middle of their table, and were waiting on their burgers when Olivia and Rafa arrived. 

“Rafa!” Noah exclaimed, getting out of the booth to hug him, “I thought you weren’t coming until later!”

“So did I, amigo. Surprise!” He dropped a kiss on Noah’s curly hair. 

“Room for two more?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot nodded, “Sure. Eli, come sit next to me.” Olivia and Rafael joined Noah on his side. 

“Rafael Barba,” Rafa reached over, shook Elliot’s proffered hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Elliot said, “This is Eli.” 

“Hey, Eli,” Rafael smiled, “I heard you’re pretty good at baseball.”

“Yeah,” Eli said excitedly, “Noah’s good too. We have a good team this year.” 

“Eli just got made team captain,” Noah informed them. 

“Hey, good job!” Olivia exclaimed, giving Eli a high five. 

“Thanks,” Eli said. Rafa got back from ordering burgers for himself and Olivia, and handed her drink.

“Thanks,” she told him as he squeezed in the booth next to her. 

“You’re welcome,” he said. 

“So,” Elliot began, as the boys became distracted by a discussion about their upcoming baseball game. 

“Liv tells me you were SVU’s ADA in a past life,” Elliot commented, “Tough gig.”

“It had its moments,” Rafael commented, “But it brought us here,” he squeezed Olivia’s hand under the table. 

“And now, election fraud?” Elliot asked.

“Yeah. Definitely slightly out of left field,” Rafael admitted, grinning over to the boys as Eli’s ears perked up at the baseball reference. 

“What does that mean?” Eli asked.

“It means I’m working somewhere I never thought I would be,” Rafael told him. 

“Oh. Do you like it though?” Eli asked.

Rafael smiled. Trust a kid to distill a question to its most simple quantity. He thought about it before answering, “Yes. Yes I do.” 

Their burgers arrived then, and the group was distracted by staving off hunger at last. Noah and Eli won a hard-earned battle for milkshakes, and finally, the group parted, Olivia grateful that it was Friday night so there would be no wrestling Noah out of bed after he’d surely be up late on a milkshake induced sugar high. 

They walked the 20 minutes back home, Noah talking excitedly about baseball and his day at school and their plans for the weekend, Rafael’s first “official” weekend home. 

“Mami wants you both to come over to brunch on Sunday,” Rafael commented.   
“Okay. Sounds perfect,” she said, taking his hand and swinging it, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

“I thought that went well,” Rafael commented. 

“What went well?” Noah asked. 

“Oh, nothing important. Just me meeting your mom’s old partner.” 

“Oh, that. Elliot’s nice,” Noah commented succinctly, and Olivia laughed. Nice wasn’t a word she’d ever heard used to describe Elliot. She wasn’t sure it was one Elliot would associate with himself either. 

“Yes,” she turned to Rafael, “I thought so too. Think you can stand to see him again at baseball tomorrow? Kathy will probably be there too.” 

“Mmm. Can’t wait,” Rafael said, kissing her on the lips before she opened the door to their apartment building. 

“Ewww,” Noah said as he slid in the door ahead of them.

“Eww, huh? Is that what you think of me?” Rafael teased, and Olivia laughed. 

“Come on, you two. Time to get ready for bed, Noah. Game tomorrow,” she reminded him. 

As Olivia settled into bed after Noah and Rafael had played a ferocious round of Wii tennis to run off Noah’s energy, she sighed with contentment. Rafa slid into bed next to her and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Finally,” she said, “I don’t have to say goodbye to you in a few days.” 

“Nope. You’re stuck with me,” he told her. She turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she let out a breath.

“I love you, Liv.” 

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Rafa.”


End file.
